


That's Love

by fshomestuck



Series: Fandomstuck drabbles [2]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Cheese, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Help me these two are so gay and I love them, M/M, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshomestuck/pseuds/fshomestuck
Summary: Two space gays dancing and singing and being major dorks





	That's Love

Homestuck was the singer, and that was that.

He sang quite a bit. He sang when it was late at night and the moon was high in the sky. He sang when he wandered through his greenhouse, brushing hands gently amongst otherworldly flowers. He sang as he lived his life, and he could sing in two tones.

At once!

It was like one of those human birds, wasn’t it? One of them sang in two harmonies at once.

Of course, there had to be a reason to why he was inclined to song.

He couldn’t sleep without someone singing to him. 

He couldn’t fight off nightmares without another person’s voice to spin tales of joy, rather than the flashing images that jolted him awake in the middle of the night, screaming until he had no more voice to scream, and no more tears to cry.

So he sang. He sang away the night when nobody would sing for him, and he sang away the day. 

Then there was the Doctor.

Somehow, he had a knack for Spanish dancing in particular. Ask him to perform the flamenco or the tango, and he could do it just as well as anybody else.

Homestuck never bothered to ask when or why Doctor Who had perfected it. It was simply a part of the timelord, as singing was part of his. Perhaps not for the exact reason Homestuck did so, but whatever.

It was when the singing and dancing came together that something truly miraculous happened. Doctor Who would guide Homestuck in spinning and twirling around the kitchen or living room in a frenzy, a ditzy little grin on his face as the troll sang out in turn, chest rumbling as he sang note after note after note.

They could dance the night away. Doctor Who would take Homestuck’s phone to select a song or two. Sometimes it’d be a slower paced song, with the two of them just twirling along with Homestuck humming to the melody. Sometimes he picked a song that shook the floor; he’d pick a song that Homestuck would find himself shrieking with glee as they danced up a frenzy in their home. 

And when the song faded away, and their feet slowed, they’d find themselves clasping the other’s hands, chests heaving as their hearts pounded away the adrenaline of the dance. Doctor Who and Homestuck would share a smile, and press their foreheads against each other as their breath puffed away. Share a little kiss, and they would pull away from each other to continue singing and dancing the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the headcanons that   
> a) trolls sing to aid in not having nightmares  
> b) Homestuck can sing in two tones like a canary(?)
> 
> And I have a friend who has a headcanon that Doctor Who is killer at Spanish dances so this happened
> 
> This was really self indulgent and cheesy I'm sorry :""


End file.
